Dunal: Birth of the Dragon
by DunalN2
Summary: What happens when you cross a human with a Dinaurian, then sprinkle a bit of radioactivity on top? Dunal. Her life with her family will never be normal. And being the heir of the king means a lot of boring classes. Will Dunal be able to find her true self in the midst of all the chaos? Or will she always be a fiery tempered girl?


A little egg sat on the table. Of course, it's in an incubator.

The egg was black with reddish-orange 'streams.' The black 'islands' looked like they might be some sort of protection.

A female Dinaurian, roughly twenty-three years of age, picked it up. She took it to a light and took a peek at it.

As light flooded the inside of the egg, the child inside became visible. It was much like Raptin's Battle Form, as many Dinaurians hatched this way. The ears were still too small to see clearly, but they looked somewhat like fins. The tail also had little fins on it. Tiny claws gripped the belly of the child, making it look like it was in pain.

The light suddenly _exploded_. Glass shattered and made her scream. She dropped the egg in the process.

It broke open. Gooey egg yolk splattered everywhere. She had accidentally killed her first born, and it wasn't even born yet!

The alien woman started to hyperventilate. _I killed my child. I had-_

A tiny squeak sounded beneath her, making look down. The child was yawning wide, revealing it`s tiny teeth.

She let out a sigh of relief. _I _hadn't_ just killed my first born. _

Though it was covered in yolk, its features were more clearly visible. Little wings stretched as it did, showing the beautiful markings on them. Its ears where indeed fins, and the fins on its tail stuck to the floor. A large horn sat on the end of its snout, maybe for attraction of a mate…? Big yellow eyes stared up at her.

The little one jumped up onto her chest. A surprising feat for a newborn. It licked her and cuddled her cheek, spreading goo all over her face. The newborn had scuttled to the back of her neck, leaving egg yolk all over her mouth.

Her mate walked into the room. He saw the shattered egg and gasped. He slowly looked at the female.

He only stared in shock and horror. "…Y-y-y-you… A-ATE the _EGG_?!"

She shook her head. "The youngling is here, safe and sound." Reaching over to her back, she plucked the baby off her neck and showed her mate.

"It looks like it's broken." He said in a disgusted voice.

"I'll admit that it isn't the prettiest of children, but it's safe. That's all that matters to me."

He hissed. "The King should have either a strong son or beautiful daughter, nothing less. And that," he pointed at the youngling. "Definitely defies the rules. The ugly monster should be killed at once."

The child hissed at its father and leapt onto his face, chewing on His Majesty's royal nose.

The female alien could only stand there and laugh as the King ran around the room, pleading that someone get the 'monster' off of him.

The newborn crawled around to his right ear and started to swallow it. He screamed even louder.

By the time the male was asleep (from running around in circles) on the floor the hatchling had swallowed his entire ear and even left lines of drool on the side of his face.

The woman left the two to have some bonding time and eat.

After a nice meal she rested and let everything settle. Being a mother for a youngling meant plenty of food for him/her, so she was using a pot she had borrowed to her advantage. She put an entire can of chicken broth, two whole cabbages, a few carrots, a couple of tomatoes, some sliced potatoes, noodles, cream of mushroom soup, and some watercress into it. She let it all settle into stew and warmed it for the youngling to eat.

She returned to the room. Only the child sat on the floor, happily snoring. It was curled up into a ball, its tail over its eyes, blocking its eyes from light. Tiny spots of glowing red peeked out from the egg yolk mess it was in.

A high pitched squeak sounded above her. She found her mate clinging to the chandelier on the ceiling, shivering in fright.

She sniggered. "Afraid of our own child, are we?"

The King hissed. "You'd be afraid too if you were being eaten alive." It was only then that a big glob of drool fell on the floor.

The woman stood there for a moment, and then laughed. "You go me there, Dynal!" She said, catching her breath. "I believed you for a moment there! The hatchling's too small to swallow anything bigger than a cricket!"

"Well, then I must be cricket-sized, because it almost ate me alive if I hadn't woken up when I did."

"Oh, sure, Dynal. I think you're going crazy," she grumbled, picking the baby up off the floor.

"Be careful, or you'll be seeing the back of its throat, too, Duna!" Dynal called as Duna closed the door behind her.

Duna took the youngling to its room to give it a bath and feed it. Hopefully, she would find out if it were male or female.

It squealed for food. The queen smiled and spooned its dinner. In the rush for food, the child spilled all of the contents of the pot onto the floor. It eagerly ate everything.

She bathed it after dinner to get the yolk residue off of its scales; finding out it was a girl.

Knowing her gender allowed her to give her a name.

Duna had a list of names for a novel she was writing, but for her own child…

Number of girl names: two.

Number of boy names: one.

For the girls Duna have nothing for an out-of-the-ordinary child, so she tried to make one up.

_Dynal and Duna… Dyna, maybe…? _The first name was awful. _Or… Dunyl? S_econd isn't any better._ No… Hmmmm… Dunal? Yes. Dunal. Our firstborn would be named Dunal. _

Dunal yawned as she poured water on her head. Dunal ended up swallowing the water, soap and all.

Duna thought she had just put her child at risk, but Dunal only hiccupped because of the water.

Dynal had returned to the floor when Duna returned to her room, so that was good. And he was sleeping peacefully in the bed. She crawled in next to her mate after putting Dunal in her crib in her room. The youngling was sucking on her pacifier happily until she fell asleep.

**Sorry it's short! Have to learn before you can get better! Leave a review please! Or PM. Or whatever else you want to leave. :P Just let me know how I did for a first story. **


End file.
